james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skxwang
Haha, Skxwang, i was looking through avatar things on the internet and i found you on the avatartypefrag, community :) haha i really cant get enough of avatar and im on 27/40 page of people talking about avatar lol... and its 1am in the morning... Well read some of the things and stuff, whats with the troll on their and some link, what was that? Well again welcome to this community, really wish all avatar communities would merge; just guess we are all like different clans :P Just a tip Hey, I saw your message on Mthdraz talk page, and just wanted to let you know. If you type ~ 4 times, it leaves a signature, like this. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 18:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Woops, my bad, i forgot to signature it. Mithdraz 19:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks This may not be good, lol. Kinda ackward if you were one of my teachers. I live in New York, upstate not the city. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 02:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Im not as north as troy but close. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 02:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC I don't know how involved you want to get with this little community, but of you use IRC, there is alot of discussion and news shared in there. If you want to learn more you can click the IRC link in my signature. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 02:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you haven't already ordered/bought, I suggest trying here. I built my pc from there and they deliver in days, that is if what you need is in their jersy warehouse. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 02:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Edits Thanks, Ill look in to that I guess, why not. And about edits, go right on ahead, correct content, grammar, etc. If you know something that isn't there, add it, that is if its from the movie or you have a source. I can help on sources later JayBO Talk IRC Guestbook 03:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I tried to get that email address for mike reed, but it appears that I need to make an account to get any contact information to do so. I haven't at the moment, but I may make account later. Just a heads up JayBO Talk IRC Videos 22:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) You had to give that to me during the football game? now I can't decide what to do, write the letter or watch the game. And my team might make it to the superbowl too. Thanks either way though, I tried looking real quick, but football was starting up so... JayBO Talk IRC Videos 01:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :it was meant as a joke, no need to apologise JayBO Talk IRC Videos 01:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 3D images I saw your post in the category page that you (accidentially?) added to my talk page where you asked why i uploaded the 3D pictures. I uploaded them so that people can enjoy them. If you haven't noticed yet, I have created a template that allows to add links to 3d images to existing images. The goal is that people can decide to see a 3D version of the images that they are seeing on the wiki. For an example see the Neytiri article. I think that is an appropriate feature for a wiki about a movie that was born to be in 3D. :) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Quite a unique little feature on this wiki has JayBO Talk IRC Videos 22:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I cannot make images much sharper than they actually are. They used a lot of motion blur in the CGI images. In the movie you won't notice it of course, because the images are moving. I also don't have a 3D model to get perfect angles between left and right eye image, it's all based on how the settings feel best for me. When you use anaglyph glasses there is an additional problem: The glasses don't really filter out the image that is supposed to be seen by the other eye. That means that you will always see some fuzziness at least around some edges. This is why noone really wants this technique anymore. But until we get the 3D Blu-ray we won't get anything better. A 2D->3D convert can never give you perfect results. That's why I think that all the converted movies that will come out in the next months won't be big hits in 3D cinema. Btw you can reply on your own talk page. Makes it easier for other people to follow discussions. :) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Perosnally, I like the 3D images. I was just thinking of people, like my coworker, who didn't really know what they were and just thought they were fuzzy pictures and wanted to know why we didn't have any better pics. Not everyone who explores our wiki is going to understand that they are 3D. We do, because that's who we are, but those who aren't quite as passionate about Avatar (yet) might be clueless. It is like trying to explain the iMax experience to someone who has only seen the movie via pirated 2D copy. Just doesn't compute. Skxwang 19:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : The links in articles list them clearly as 3D images. Additionally, on every image's page there is a sentence that tells the requirements. If people don't read, i can't do anything about it (except making the sentences BIG and in red letters). Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Faern, you are right. Some people just don't read. Don't make the sentences big with red letters; if they can't see, then they can't see. Skxwang 11:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Interview First off, thanks for all the vandal reports, keeping me busy :). Also, I was just interviewed for an article on MTV and she was asking if I new anyother dedicated fans, are you interested? its just a few questions. Email me JasonBeojekian@gmail.com if you are interested. actually, it may be better to email her directly at osidewak@aol.com, tell her I sent you JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Too late; I already e-mailed you. What is her name? Skxwang 18:54, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I sent your email to her, incoming :) JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Talk page I got that guy already, and just make a new section on my new talk page, the archive page is there so its easier for me to find new post. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 14:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC) So I don't mess it up again, I click "new message" not "add category"? Skxwang 14:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :yeah JayBO Talk IRC Videos 14:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::MY GOD I DID, it was pretty fricking amazing and I couldnt control my nerdgasms at all. http://gs169.photobucket.com/groups/u203/NG44NLS0XG/ to see photos of it. I didnt take any, and I was almost in one of them, but the friends I went with were. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 17:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Kitten?!?! What is that on your userpage!? That has to be photoshoped, right?! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 20:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :its a newly born kitten with water on its face, it just looks a little funny because its newly born... or its a zombie kitten either way, its a joke that started in IRC JayBO Talk IRC Videos ::Ooooooooooooooooh ... it still makes me surprised every time I look at it. O.O [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 21:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Supposedly it is a real kitten. I googled "ugly kittens" and he came up first. I have a better zombie kitten pic somewhere that Matias sent me. If I can find him, I'll upload him. :-) Skxwang 23:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) That thing is gonna give me freaking nightmares... Maybe it's a baby palulukan, they could have fur when they're immature, right? (throw me a bone, here, people) : Zombie Kitten came from a discussion on the IRC. I think he is rather cute, in a festering evil sort of way. Skxwang 18:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ps. Don't forget to do the four Skxwang after a message to leave your sig. :-) RE: Not vandalism That did the trick, thanks. marines has been handled, thanks for the heads up JayBO Talk IRC Videos 15:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, JayBo Skxwang 16:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Your gonna have your work cut out for you, considering how many unregistered users come on here putting up crap. Al least youi've got Dragonfli to help you out. Congrates by the way.I know EVERYTHING. 14:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I know how far vandales can go, i've had my user page attacked on the Brutal Legend and GOW Wiki's, i could be considerd a scout of sorts because i go around and look for vandalism and then report it so i have dealt with it in the past.I know EVERYTHING. 14:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I see.I know EVERYTHING. 13:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wow! Haha, thanks! I guess I like to make galleries bigger! Btw, congratz on your promotion! I think you deserve a sig, do you want one? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :What do you want it to look like and say? You can go here and find a font(s) you want to use. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's easier to follow if I just write here. I like Matias' font, and my favorite color is mid-purple (not lavender, but not deep, dark). WHat else?Skxwang 18:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you find a font you like? I don't know what fonts your computer can read, since every computer is different. I can make it have a solid color background, if you like. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) What font did you use for Matias? I like his. Skxwang 18:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Papyrus. It's the popular font, because it's the font of the subtitles in the movie. Do you want me to make it blue and purple? (I don't think I can stay long, so I might have to make your sig later D= ) [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds great. Take your time. I lasted this long in the wiki dark ages. :-) Skxwang 18:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) New Sig Okay, do you like this? 'Skxwang' I can make more changes to it, if you want them. To use it, type into your preferences. Check the checkbox underneath and click save at the very end. Now it should be working! If you need changes done, change them at your sig page (or have me change it =P) User:Skxwang/Sig, and you never need to change what's in your preferences. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 22:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Let's see if I did it right. 'Skxwang' 22:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I did it! You did it! Thank you! It is lovely! 'Skxwang' 22:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 00:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Really? Are you a Christian and believe in Jesus and His sacrifice, too? =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 01:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Absolutely. Had I hours and space enough, I would tell you all that He has done for me and my family over the past three years. In a nutshell, I took a step of faith, quit my job and put my house on the market (in a bad economy) to make a better life for my sons and me after a very nasty divorce. The house sold in a week and a half and we moved 200 miles away, no job, no home, no friends, just my oldest brother. Within two months, I had the job of a lifetime and put money down on a house. Three years later, we have a three bedroom/two bath house, a GREAT job that lets me make a difference, an awesome church, and my sons are thriving. I also teach first grade Sunday school, so I have an impact there as well. And I owe it all to God. :-) 'Skxwang' 11:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome! =D Oh, and I'm going to add you my "Users I think of as friends" list. Godspeed. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Good Morning ~ I just want to wish you a Happy Mother's Day. I know, I know, every day should be Mother's Day; but it's nice to have one set aside. You've mentioned that you have a family and I hope you will get to spend some special time with them today. Enjoy! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 15:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto! Have a great day ;) Ghaziya, if you're a mother too: happy mother's day to you too! -- 15:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC)